


heels & feels

by hawksonfire



Series: hawksonfire's Ko-fi Fics [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Background Steve/Tony, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bucky in Heels, Clint is a gremlin before coffee, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, man bun bucky, our boys are kinky as shit and i love them for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Clint is a Tol, and Bucky's had enough.





	heels & feels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyishBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyishBlue/gifts).

> Here you go, lovely!! Sorry it took a minute, brain go aaaaaa. You know how it is. <3333
> 
> want a fic of your own? Check out my [ ko-fi](ko-fi.com/sydneygroenendyk0183)!

**Bucky**

Bucky’s had enough. Don’t get him wrong, most of the time he doesn’t mind being shorter than his boyfriend. Most of the time, he likes being able to curl up in Clint’s warmth - unlike _ certain _ blond idiots, Bucky doesn’t mind feeling small. Actively prefers it, in fact. Being small means people are less likely to see him, which is good because Bucky’s still not great with attention.

“Hey, Shortstack, you need some help reaching the top shelf?” But then there’s Stark. Stark, who is shorter than Bucky, yet somehow manages to make fun of him for it. Stark, the man so insecure about his height that he wears lifts in his shoes.

“Yeah, why don’t you let me get on your back so I can reach?” Bucky says, baring his teeth. Unfortunately, that’s a little bit too much of a reaction, and like a shark in chummed water, Stark attacks. 

“Aw, so your height’s a bit of a sore spot?” He prods. “What, don’t like having to get on your tippy-toes to kiss your boyfriend?”   
  
As insults go, it’s not very good. Bucky grunts in response, letting Stark’s jibes wash over him as he fills two mugs with steaming coffee. “Stevie, shut your boyfriend up before I do it for him.” Steve immediately picks him up and puts Stark on his lap, silencing his attempts to get under Bucky’s skin in favour of squawking belligerently at Steve.

Steve takes it like a champ, raising an eyebrow at Bucky when he doesn’t move. He nods at Steve in thanks and heads out of the kitchen, making his way back to his and Clint’s shared quarters. He bumps the door open with his hip, kicks it closed once he’s through, and heads towards the bedroom.

He can hear Clint’s soft snores from the hallway, and a soft smile crosses his face at the noise. Clint will deny that he snores until his last breath, but when you’ve had your nose broken as many times as he has, well. You snore. He places Clint’s giant mug on the nightstand next to him and climbs into bed, pulling his tablet on to his lap.

He screws around on the internet for about a half-hour before Clint even stirs, grumbling in his sleep and turning towards the coffee. His hands comes out from beneath the covers, blindly groping across the nightstand until it bumps into the mug. It takes him approximately ten seconds to drink the thing, probably burning his tongue and throat, and then he puts the mug back down, rolls over and buries his face in Bucky’s stomach, and falls back asleep. 

Bucky can’t laugh, because Clint’s face is pressed right against his abdomen, but _ lord _ does he want to laugh. He never gets tired of how adorably grumpy Clint is in the mornings. About twenty minutes after Clint inhaled his first mug of the day, Bucky puts away his tablet and starts running his hand through Clint’s hair, giving him a gentle head massage. “Clint, baby,” he says softly, knowing that even if Clint can’t hear him, he can feel the vibrations. 

Clint groans, long and low, and Bucky snorts. “Ten mo’ minu’s,” Clint says, muffled, into Bucky’s stomach. Bucky lets out a long breath, letting his stomach drop.

_ Sergeant Barnes, Sir appears to have ordered you a package_, JARVIS types out on the tablet screen. _ Shall I return it?_

**Nah, J. Let’s see what it is, shall we?**

A bot on wheels rolls into their bedroom, carrying a shoebox in its grasp. “Thanks, buddy,” Bucky says quietly, giving the bot a little pat on the head. It beeps at him gently, lowers the box onto the bed and rolls away.

“Whassat?” Clint asks blearily, propping himself up on one elbow and rubbing at his eyes. Bucky hands him his aids and waits until he puts them in before he responds.

“Dunno, it’s from Stark. Probably gonna piss me off somehow.” 

“If you kill him, I wanna watch,” Clint yawns, the words coming out half-garbled. Bucky smirks and presses a kiss to his mouth after it closes, ignoring Clint’s whine of complaint when he pulls away. 

“I’ll take you out for dinner before,” Bucky says, pulling off the comically large bow on top of the box. “Dinner and a show.”

“You’re so good to me, sugar,” Clint deadpans, and Bucky’s about to laugh - and then he sees what’s inside the box. 

“Hmm,” he says, and nothing more. He stares at it for so long that Clint reaches out and snags it, pulling it away from him and looking inside before Bucky can stop him. He opens his mouth to say something, but nothing manages to make it past the lump in his throat before a _ very _ familiar noise escapes Clint. 

Clint _ whines _ when he sees the velvet, bright purple, six-inch heels that are inside, tucked into fragile lavender tissue paper. As soon as it leaves his throat, Clint’s head snaps up and he stares at Bucky, terrified. “Hey, it’s okay,” Bucky says immediately, “Whatever it is, it’s okay.”

“‘S weird,” Clint mumbles, blushing. 

“Baby, have you met us?” Bucky asks. “We ain’t exactly the poster couple for ‘normal’.”

“Still,” Clint says, and he’s sinking further into the covers now, moving away from Bucky. 

“Hey, if you don’t wanna talk about it, you don’t gotta talk about it,” Bucky says gently, and Clint sags in relief. He (carefully) puts the lid back on the box and swings himself over Bucky’s lap, straddling him. 

“What do you say we start this day the _ right _ way?” He grins, eyes twinkling, and then he proceeds to give Bucky one of the best, if not _ the _ best, morning blowjob he’s ever received. 

It’s almost enough to make him forget the way Clint’s eyes lingered on the shoebox. Almost. 

~~

For a couple days, it’s like nothing happened. Bucky does catch Clint looking at him a few times, eyes glazing over in the way that suggests he’s imagining something rather inappropriate. It takes Bucky a while, but when he catches Clint watching him as he puts on his combat boots, eyes glazing over, he thinks he gets it.

So when they come back from their next mission, Bucky pulls Clint aside and says, “I’ve got a surprise for you once we get back to our room.” Clint leers at him, wiggling his eyebrows jokingly and Bucky snorts. “Yes, _ that _ kind of surprise. Heathen.”

“_Your _ heathen,” Clint says, smacking a kiss onto Bucky’s cheek and sauntering off to the showers. Bucky watches him go because, _ damn _ that ass, then shakes his head and makes his way up to their room. He’s mostly ready by the time he hears Clint stub his toe off the coffee table as he walks towards the bedroom - that table has been in the same spot since Clint moved into this place, and somehow he still manages to stub his toe on it every goddamn time he passes the thing. Bucky’s half-convinced he does it so that Bucky’ll feel bad about it and move the table.

Jokes on Clint, though. People thought _ Steve _ was stubborn, and then they met Bucky.

“Babe, where you at?” Clint calls, stripping off his shirt as he walks through the bedroom doorway. He sprawls out on the bed, miles of tanned, muscled skin all laid out for Bucky to play with. Bucky takes a deep breath and opens the bathroom door, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe. 

“Someone’s eager,” he says, a smirk on his face. 

“Well yeah, with you around - mother_ fuck _ .” His jaw drops open as he looks Bucky up and down. Bucky’s not wearing anything special - just a pair of _ sinful _ black boxer briefs that he knows leave nothing to the imagination, and the purple heels. Clint’s eyes drop to his feet and he whines, dragging his gaze up Bucky’s body slowly. 

“Surprise,” Bucky says, biting at his lip nervously. He walks over to Clint expertly, his hips swaying the perfect amount, and as he stands in front of Clint and reaches out to put a hand on his chest, he realizes that for once, he might actually be taller than his boyfriend. 

That thought crashes and burns when Clint stands up and crowds Bucky against the wall, bracketing Bucky’s waist with his hands. “Where did you learn to walk in heels?” Clint asks, biting at Bucky’s fluttering pulse. 

“1930s Brooklyn,” Bucky gasps, his hand flying to Clint’s hair.

“What?” Clint says incredulously, pulling back to look at him. Bucky whines and tries to pull him back, but Clint stubbornly stays put. “You wore heels back then?”

“Sure,” Bucky says, shrugging, “Dresses too. Sometimes makeup. Sometimes all three. Depended on whether or not I could get out of the house and make it to the club.”

“Club?”

“Drag club,” Bucky explains, flushing slightly. “People were always so focused on Stevie, thinkin’ he was queer, when really it was both of us.”

“Shit, Buck,” Clint says, and he hoists Bucky up until his legs wrap around Clint’s waist, “Think we can have just as much fun?”

“Darlin’, I’m bettin’ on it,” Bucky purrs, and he laughs when Clint throws him on the bed and advances on him, eyes practically black. Best. Gift. Ever.

~~

The next morning, when Bucky walks into the kitchen in heels, Stark chokes on his cereal, Steve compliments him on the colour, and Clint drags him _ out _ of the kitchen so he can have his wicked way with him. As he’s being pulled away, he hears Stark say, “Okay, it is _ not _ fair that his ass looks that good in those shoes.”

**Author's Note:**

> steve and bucky lived in the queerest part of Brooklyn, and they regularly went to and participated in drag shows. change my mind.
> 
> follow me on the [ tumbles](https://candycanedarcy.tumblr.com/)
> 
> follow me on the [ tweets](https://twitter.com/candycanedarcy)
> 
> check out my [ ko-fi](ko-fi.com/sydneygroenendyk0183)


End file.
